


A Morning Together

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They love each other, their first time grocery shopping together, they just moved in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Lance is freshly moved in with Shiro, and now they're grocery shopping.  It's domestic fluff.





	A Morning Together

**Author's Note:**

> [Kosmodoggo](http://kosmodoggo.tumblr.com/) prompted me: "Shance go grocery shopping together for the first time after moving in together "
> 
> And thank you to [FutureBluePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureBluePaladin) for beta'ing for me again! You're awesome!

It was supposed to be a lazy Saturday morning.  The light was coming in through the blinds just right so one could see the dust weaving through the beams of sunlight.  Shiro looked at Lance’s sleeping face, happy that they’ve finally made the leap to move in together. Now Shiro would be able to wake up to the sight of Lance every day.

He lifted his hand to brush the hair out of Lance’s face, which unfortunately caused the other to stir.

“Mmm… ‘Kashi?” Lance mumbled, voice thick with sleep.  He tried opening his eyes, which ended up looking more like a squint.

Shiro smiled sheepishly.  “Sorry baby.” He moved his hand to cup Lance’s cheek.  “You can go back to sleep. I’m gonna go make breakfast.”

“Mkay.”  Lance closed his eyes, cuddling back into the covers as Shiro made his way out.

After a quick stop at the bathroom, Shiro made it to their kitchen.

_ Heh.   _ Our  _ kitchen, _ Shiro thought.  He was still getting used to sharing the space.

He meandered through the kitchen, pulling out cereal and a bowl, then milk and a spoon.  He finished off both the milk and cereal, noting that he’d have to go get more. 

He sat down on a barstool at the counter to eat.

After a bit, Shiro felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.  He choked on his Cheerios slightly, feeling Lance trying to bury himself in Shiro's neck.

"Hey, babe.  What're you doing up so early?"

Lance mumbled into his shoulder.

"What?  Sweetie, you're mumbling again."

"You said you were going to cook, and I didn't want you to burn down the apartment."

"I said I was going to make breakfast." Shiro held up his almost empty bowl of cereal.  "I made breakfast."

Lance hummed in acknowledgement.

"Any plans for the day, big guy?"

"We need to go grocery shopping.  We don't have much of anything and I just finished off the cereal and milk."

"Alright."  Lance slowly removed himself from Shiro and started moving around the apartment.  Shiro finished his breakfast, went to rinse out his bowl, then went to go grab a pen and paper, sitting back down at the counter.

Lance flitted back over, fully dressed.  "Okay, let's go."

Shiro turned, looking dumbly at Lance.  "Uh, go where?"

"You said we need to go to the grocery store.  Let's go."

"Lance, we can't go grocery shopping without a list."

"Uh, sure we can.  I've been doing it for years."

"How do you know what you can eat until the next paycheck?  How about budget? Baby, we have to keep these in mind."

"Yeah, I stay in budget! I buy meat, veggies, some pasta and sauces.  Even snacks!"

Shiro raised an eyebrow in challenge.  "And how many times do you run out of food and eat ramen by your next paycheck?"

Lance fumbled for his words.  "Well--I mean, usually. Ugh. I know.  God dammit. How long will making a list make?"

"We just have to decide what dinners we're making for the next two weeks, which isn't that difficult.  Then we write down the ingredients and then off we can go."

Lance huffed, crossing his arms and jutting a hip.  "Fine. Make your list, I'll be watching tv."

He walked away leaving a shocked Shiro to make the list.

He figured that Lance has never made a fuss about what Shiro ate before, he'd just get enough for two now.  He allotted a few days worth for Lance to make a "spontaneous" purchase, and after about thirty minutes, finished the list.

“Okay Lance, are you ready to go?”

Lance leapt up off the couch, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  “Born ready, baby! Let’s go! The sooner we get done, the sooner I can eat.”

Shiro froze.  “You haven’t eaten?”

“Yeah, dude.  You ate all the cereal, there’s no bread or eggs.  What do you expect me to eat? A potato?”

The older man huffed.  “We’ll stop to pick you up some breakfast.  You can’t go grocery shopping hungry.”

Lance looked shocked.  “Why not? It seems like everything I normally do I can’t or shouldn’t do.”

Shiro walked over and hugged Lance.  “What you’re doing isn’t wrong, I’m sorry if I made you think that.  It’s just, I like to be organized, thus the lists, and grocery shopping when hungry tends to make people over buy and purchase things they don’t really need.  So I’m trying to stay in budget, too.”

Lance leaned into the hug, laying his head on Shiro’s shoulder.  “Yeah, I get it. I’ll just follow your lead today, I guess. But on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“We stop at McDonald’s on the way over.”

Shiro smiled.  “Not a problem.”

~~~~~~~

After a quick stop for some bacon, egg, and cheese bagels and a seeming mountain of hashbrowns, they finally made it to the grocery store.

Shiro grabbed a cart, and moved with purpose.  Lance tagged along, grabbing the food off the shelves as Shiro directed, slipping a few things in here and there.  They worked from the back to front, then wrapped around to get the dairy, cheeses, and meats, followed lastly by vegetables.

“Don’t want to crush them,” Shiro boasted.

“But then why did we get bread first?”  Lance shot back. Shiro snapped his mouth shut.  Huh. Maybe Lance knew a thing or two about this.

They checked out, the poor cashier being subjected to Shiro fawning over Lance as he tetris'd the food onto the belt, and then back into the cart.

They made their way back to Shiro’s car, Lance deciding to ride the cart instead of pushing it.  Shiro of course made sure the cart wasn’t going to roll into traffic, so he held both arms around Lance, caging him in as he steered the cart.  He popped open the trunk when they got close, but didn’t let go of the cart. He just pushed the cart up against the car and himself against Lance.

Shiro snuggled in between Lance’s shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist.

Lance tried to move, tried to turn around or jump down from the cart, but Shiro didn’t budge.

“‘Kashi, let go,” he whined.  “We gotta get this stuff in the car and back home before the ice cream melts.”

Shiro moved back a little so Lance could get down, but immediately latched back on, kissing his neck.

Lance whined again, turning around. “‘Kashi!”

Shiro popped off the shorter man’s neck.  “Fine. But the moment the cold foods are put away, you’re mine.”

Lance couldn’t argue with that.  He put the groceries in the trunk and beamed when Shiro gave him a  _ look _ after he finally got in the car.  He couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
